A Later Destiny
by RememberPastGlory
Summary: Just because something has been achieved, doesn't mean a destiny has been fulfilled. As Bowser finally claims full control of the Mushroom Kingdom and all of its assets, the evacuated people of the Kingdom try to make things work. While succeeding, they know they must re-capture home territory. The Mushroom Revolution begins when all Destined Heroes are reunited under one banner.


A Later Destiny

So, this is strange. Me doing something different from Spyro? Well...yeah.

Let's be honest, I think a lot of people who have talked to me can get the sense I am done with Spyro. Not in the way that, 'Oh, I hate him. He trash.' Nothing like that. It's just that I'm a little bored of writing basically the same thing.

Just a little thing if someone I knew in that side was confused.

I will disclaim it right now that I LIKE JOKES! Like, too much. You'll see me going off-topic sometimes. I just do that. Sorry. I will stop at request, so. Chill!

* * *

**No Land Left Unconquered**

* * *

Today is a wonderful day. Starting out with morning, the birds are chirping, the water is waving, and the people of Toad City, renamed after the city reached a golden age, are celebrating the Princess and a certain red capped plumber, as both have finally tied the knot in marriage.

It's kind of funny, as there has been a million chances for the plumber to propose, and he didn't even mean to do it the time she said yes. Everyone had been invited to a lunch that was in the Princess's sphere. He drops a cake, and kneels to get it, BECAUSE that'd be a big stain on the carpet, and hell knows what she'd say, and BOOM. She says a yes to him. At that point, he was like 'Wahhh'? But when she says, she'd love to be his wife, it was only one more 'Wahhh' until he finally got to his feet and hugged his fiancée. Again, an unplanned plan.

But it was full attendance at the Castle Gardens. There were literally seats outside the castle, on bleachers, just so everyone could see. The red plumber had two best men. His brother, a green cap plumber, taller than his brother. And his best friend, a dino, also green. I get the impression that the dino has never wore a suit before, or dress shoes. He had no pants on, but that seemed right to him. I don't know why both plumbers were still wearing their plumbing caps, but...I suppose they're iconic.

The Princess had only one bridesmaid. God damn it, plumber man! How rude getting an extra. She seemed quite happy though. She was wearing a gold crown, and a massive dress. The tail of the dress ends at the damn gate. How? She walked out the castle. The bridesmaid wore an orange dress. The kinda dress that says, I'm wearing this, as it's my colour. Deal with it. She wore a silver crown.

The kissing part can be missed.

"We're finally married Mario." Says the princess. "I know. And it feels-a-wonderful, Peach." He responds. Going in for another- Oh god. Oh, cut!

_***BEEP***_

The camera restarted in the in the main hall, where Mario and Peach were having their first dance. They twirl and spin, as his brother and the bridesmaid talk near the punchbowl. Just, common normal people talk.

"So, Luigi," she began. "Would ya like some punch?" She smirked.

"Uh, yes-a-please." He said, slightly uneasy.

"Here ya go!" She exclaims, forcing her fist into a ball, and playfully hitting his thigh.

"Ouch! Every time!" He says. "Uh, maybe next time, I'll get-a-you." They both giggle. You see, these two were actually married around three or four months ago. They had their ceremony in her domain, The Sarasaland Castle. It was nice. The same amount of numbers from BM's and BM's...two and one. I've only been a BM once in my life. This is unfair.

Anyway. *Ahem* Apart from them two going on, the green dino was at the buffet, two plates in hand, and despite how that sound, he does have a fork. He's using his tongue to use the fork. Like, wow. He was however being approached by a toad. A very high up toad. Second only to the princess. If you put him in an old movie, I bet his clothing would still be brown. Toadsworth.

"Yoshi, can you eat a little more...correctly?" he asked.

Yoshi just gave a blank stare, a nod, and placed one play down. He flipped his fork up in the air...with his tongue, catching it with the correct left hand.

"Is this correct, Toadsworth?" He smiled. "Aha. Yes, quite correct. Anyway, how have you enjoyed the day Yoshi. You have looked a little down." He was right. Yoshi hadn't said much, but Toadsworth was good at finding this out. Nosey cu-

"Nothing, it's just...most of my friends have now married, and I feel as if they will lose time for me." He explained. He had a point though. Most married men do tend to slow down. Settle and start a family. "And besides, it's not like Bowser is a problem anymore. His forces haven't been seen in a year." Toadsworth wrapped him arm around Yoshi, standing on his toes first though.

"Keep ya chin up lad. Remember, both Mario and Luigi are gonna need a good friend to support them. I have heard Daisy talk about 'little ones', heheh." This only slightly appealed to Yoshi. He kinda liked the sound of being, what he thought, Uncey Yoshi. However, he was in the prime of his life, especially with all the adventures he's had, the sports, the Olympics. He isn't ready to slow down.

"Right. Like Luigi is ready to slow it right down. And I doubt Mario will have it on the brain either." He continued to 'correctly' eat his food.

As the night was coming to a close, guests had started to leave at the 10 P.M mark. Only the inner circle members really remained. Yoshi, Luigi, and Daisy all deciding to spend the night, as they see the couple off on their cruise honeymoon. They all sat around as many started to clean up.

"Ahhh, what a night." Proclaimed Peach. "We're not-a-finished Princess." Mario said with a wink.

"Let's keep it PG, sir." Said a very tired Toadsworth. He looks like he's about to drop. "Yes, sure thing Toadsworth."

"Should we all head up and rest?" Asked Luigi. "I mean, we're all up early, aren't we."

"Good idea. I wanna wave off my bridesmaid, best friend, uh. Gimme time people." Daisy yelled. "Uh! Fellow ruler, girlfriend, Friend of a flower!" Luigi... I'm gonna spam f brotha. She never asked for answers...

"I asked for more time, not answers." Thank youuuu! "Sorry, ughhhh. Panicking is my best feature." "Oh no it ain'tttt!" She giggles.

Another few awkward jokes later, and they finally, the party was over. Everyone in their rooms and knowing that the dock has hold of their personal cruise ship, says a lot. They are at ease. I mean, it's a little overkill. A massive cruise ship, holding of around two-hundred and fifty people, is mental. Just for them two, fully staffed too. Damn.

The camera crew at this point had finished, so they won't be coming back. Now you will see it fully from the point of view of me. I never went the party, and to be fair to the camera crew, they got all the information I could have hoped for. Fair play.

* * *

The time currently, 3:23 A.M. due to wake in two hours and thirty-seven minutes, a certain dinosaur walks the castle grounds. He can't sleep, knowing that his friends are all moving on already. I mean, none of them are above thirty! Yoshi's clan, ran by his father, knew the brothers when they were just babies, and Yoshi only met them when they were in their late teens. Even then they were saving the princess!

Yoshi looked out into the night sky. It was looking quite light in the distance. Like, unusually bright, but he thought nothing of it. He just got a flower and plucked. Plucking it apart, then another, and another. He sighed at every point. Alone, or never alone. No matter which one he got, he always felt alone.

Except, the light was getting more noticeable. Bigger, brighter...louder? Yoshi grew more worried. You can't hear light... NO SCIENTISTS! He jumped, fluttered and landed on the massive hedge, blocking the garden's view of the city. The city walls looked like they were burning. And then it happened, the gate crashed down. Nothing but rubble remained. one year of peace has just come to an end.

Stunned, but ready to act. Yoshi ran across the hedge, jumping across any gaps till he reached the wall. He then jumped down onto the bridge to his side. He ran across the bridge to the gate and found two guards.

"You two!" He exclaimed.

"Yoshi?" They asked surprised.

"Go into the castle, and alert Toadsworth. Get him to get everyone to the cruise ship. Then come back down and send anyone down to the docks. "Evacuation? But why?" The other guard asked.

"He's back and has overwhelmed part of the city."

They said no more. Except screaming 'Oh no' or 'Toadsworth'. Yoshi proceeded to head towards the sound of the city. He must get people out of the city.

-Meanwhile, now in the castle corridors-

The two guards were running on through at full sprints. They eventually reached Toadsworth's door. Since the time is now currently 3:34, Toadsworth is awake, and he calmly opens the door.

"What's the rush?" The two guards, now out of breath, only managed to say, "City. Burning." One stopped.

"Koopa. Back." They fall to the spot, only sitting down though. They are grabbed and set back to a standing position.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "We must wake everyone up!

Prepare the defences! Make advanced power ups! ANYTHING!" He panicked. Unprepared, and half of the guards are full up from the party still.

"Sir. Yoshi said to move everyone to the cruise ship for evacuation." Said a guard.

"He hasn't got clearance to do that. Only I or the Princess. Though a great idea." He pondered for a second. "Okay. Go wake everyone and tell them to pack anything they can. Supplies, food, power ups, whatever. I will go wake the honours." To me, calling Peach, Mario and everyone 'the honours', made zero sense. I bet he was just trying to save time. They all beg- They've already gone. Great. Missed a scene because of my damn rambling!

* * *

-Time Lapse-

The time is now 3:40. Yoshi is still nowhere in sight. Luigi and Daisy are on their way to docks. Only one room remains. Which is stupid. Surely your princess would be first priority. But anyway, they are packed and moving. Toadsworth, being the gentleman, he is, kicked the door open. Mario and Peach did wake up from this but wasn't worried at all. That was until they saw a pale Toadsworth.

"Toadsworth. Whatever is the matter?" Asked the Princess.

"We have...*ahem* We have to evacuate." They looked confused. Toadsworth elaborated. "City in turmoil, many are waiting, he's back!" He fell forward, a face first spalt. Again, there was calm. Mario said.

"Let's-a-get packing." He wasn't one to run from a fight, especially from a foe he has beat many a time. But he had to do what was best for his family.

It was a few minutes after the first word has gotten to Mario and Peach, and now they had packed.

Toadsworth was now recovering in a chair. "Is everyone at the docks waiting, Toadsworth?" Peach asked.

"Indeed. All except Yoshi, who went to the city to support the battle, and get those in danger out." Mario knew Yoshi could handle his own in a fight, be he does know that, with the city being breached so quickly, he will get overwhelmed quickly.

"Tell him to get the last handful out, and head to the ship." Toadsworth pulled out a…very strange device. It was a square shaped, round edges, uh...something, blue and red handles on the side. Weird. It was a communications device, produced by Professor Elvin Gadd. He tuned the device to reach one the leaders of the garrison.

"What is the situation down there, ol' boy?" He asked calmly. I dunno why.

"They've broken through! The castle walls are destroyed! They're-" silence.

They started moving toward the stairs. Mario couldn't help worrying about his long time, best friend. It would have to wait though, and movement was spotted from the stairs. Those shadows weren't toads.

"Run back!" Toadsworth shouted. As they ran, the shadows became faster. They had found their targets. Back into the room they ran. Slamming the door closed. They ran to the balcony. Unfortunately, it never crossed their mind to barricade up. The door slammed open. Around thirty troops, all decked out in power ups, ranging from fire to ice; stone to bloat; cute to ugly; they were surrounded. They all stepped onto the balcony ledge.

"Stop where you are." One troop said.

"You'll be coming with us, walking or standing." Another said. 0 options of an escape. At this rate, shy guys had surrounded their behind. It looks like they will have to- Mario. The hell you doing? Mario fell backwards! A scream Peach declared everything.

Mario had been smiling when he fell, what did he see? Falling, I would think of my life, see where I went wrong. I think when I started writing random fanfictions. What is this! Mario is caught mid-fall. And they both fall into a window, which was already smashed. They fell into the item shop on the first floor. It was mainly a tour place. Mario had saw Yoshi, who had used a feather power up to move towards the castle as fast as he could.

"I saw the issue you were having, so happy you saw me." Yoshi said, enthusiastically.

"Thank you-a-so much. We need to get back up there. But what to use...?" My had to choose wisely. Most were either taken in the evacuation, or by bowser's forces. He then saw it. The best option.

Peach had started to be led down the hall. It was then Yoshi appeared. There was brief panic in the ranks, until they realised it was just him.

"Don't move a muscle dino. We have what we came for. How about you come with us instead of us forcing it upon you." The trooper said. Of course, any of the Peach Inner Circle is a target, with a very nice price on their head. Yoshi just signalled his head, to tell Peach to get ready to move. Yoshi then spat out a blue shell, who started destroying the lines like a bowling bowl to pins. Steeerike! Double Steerike TWO! Steeerik—I just realised it was the wrong sport. There was a firebro at the back, who started to back up. The blue shell hurled towards him; at the last second, jumped up, flipping with a "Wahaaaah", landing in front of him, producing a spin kick to the face. All of them were either down, or dazed. They took this moment to swap the powerups. Mario producing a single feather power up. Yoshi placed Toadsworth on his saddle. They all moved to the balcony, as now, more of Bowser's troops were on their way.

"Three. Two. One." They fly, well, Yoshi flutters from tree to the hedges, the onto the road towards the docks. They had escaped.

They made it to the docks and saw maybe four-hundred people. Obviously, they didn't count every single person. They ran on over, Princess in hand, toad on a saddle. Luigi was there great them. No time for a howdayado, though. Bowser's forces had started to spill in. Everyone had started to spill onto the boat in panic. Guards tried to assemble a system to make it safe, but at that point, all control was lost. Mario, who still had the feathered cap, proceeded to move things a little faster. He first took the Princess and Toadsworth on the deck. He then began to help any others. First Daisy, but then the rest. Picking up the toads, the koopas loyal to the right crown, the goombas. This was moving it faster, but still people scrambled onto the boat. Guards rushed to the front to support a push back of the troops spilling in. At least 50 remained on the port. Luigi and Yoshi lead the front. Except, well...Luigi was Luigi'ing. Shivering, worried, but always still ready to fight somehow.

"There's-a-so many..." Says Luigi.

"We just need to hold them for a minute." Says the Toad leader, the leader of this small line of toads.

Unfortunately, the forces were too big, and had pushed through. Only a small handful though. Yoshi and Luigi chased them down, they just caught them before they reached the people. At this point though, all but few were on. The order was given by the ship captain. "Lift the anchor. Prepare to head... that way!" He pointed.

"S...starboard?" Asked the navigator. A simple nod. The boat began to, the ramp still connected.

"Fall back! The boat is sailing!" Shouted the Toad leader. The began to sprint to the connected ramp. All but that defensive line was on board. They got onto the ramp before Luigi and Yoshi. One made it, a second. Then a third; however, the ramp was giving way. Only Luigi and Yoshi weren't up.

_***SNAP***_

Now the bridge was on one side. Yoshi and Luigi panicked. Luigi had hold of the sides with both hands, and with sudden loss of balance, was holding on with one hand. Yoshi was below him. He began pushing up, using his upper body strength to push Luigi up with his shoulders. The guards grabbed Luigi, pulling him up. Then did the same with Yoshi. Everyone was safely aboard, despite the odds.

They counted four-hundred at the start, but only two-hundred was aboard. But that does mean they have enough rooms to support everyone, they need to find a destination to hide. And it was final.

After a bit of coaxing from Yoshi, who suggested the best course of action would be to find a perfect, defendable island, to build a small city on. Unfortunately, he basically described building a colony, and a lot of people knew he was hinting at his own island, which Peach refused to disturb his people, which gg, fair play. However, Yoshi did know of an island, a little further north to his own.

"Describe this island to us, Yoshi." Asked Peach.

"I have never seen it."

"We need to go somewhere. We don't have enough fuel to last a long trip. We need one destination, and only that destination." Said the captain of the vessel.

"Let's give it a try." Exclaims Luigi. "I mean, if anything goes wrong, I'm sure the chieftain of Yoshi's Island will let us stay there." He looked to Yoshi with that last comment, getting a nod from his friend.

"Right then, map is marked, and destination is set. Estimated time of one day, and three hours." Says the navigator.

"I suggest you all grab some rest." The captain said. They agreed. After all, Yoshi was awake earlier than most, and not to mention everyone waking up early. They will all be itching for a sleep. I would be.

Today had been an eventful day, and despite being told to rest, all the inner circle went towards the pool area, were many child toads, who had no idea what had just happened, were playing. They sat on the sunbeds, two on each, Mario and Luigi on one, Peach and Toadsworth on one, and Yoshi and Daisy on the other. I don't know why that's important to the narrative, but I said it.

"I can't believe he returned in such a brutal way." Peach said. "He now has thousands of people to exploit, and we couldn't do anything." She bowed her head in sadness.

"We did what we needed to do. And thanks to Yoshi, we got many out of that city. Only if it was two-hundred." Mario reassured her. He then looked to his friend curious. "What did you do in the city?" Yoshi just stared at Mario.

"I went in, helped the guards with the fighting, and got any people to run to the docks." He smiled, but weakly. "I did the best I could." He frowned.

"I know you did." Mario smiled at his friend. OMG, 9/10, ship it…ahem.

A long moment of silence occurred. Daisy was first to break it.

"So, what happens when we get to this island?"

"We pitch in all we can, make homes, get wood, food, all we can." Mario said.

"Where is Elvin?" Asked Luigi.

"He went away to 'find himself', haha." Toadsworth laughs. "What nonsense. He missed the Princess's wedding for that!"

"He did kind of save us with that little communication device he created though. So, we'll-a-be even." Mario said this, and it only got a 'Hmph', from Toadsworth.

"We'll be fine! This will just be a new adventure! Yeah!" An excited Daisy screamed. Luigi took that moment to clean his ears out. Although not closer to Daisy as Peach, she is…still quite loud.

"Mama mia, Daisy, you enjoy too many things." Says Luigi. He smiled though.

"Well. I think this is something we need to do now. Making the best of a bad situation. When we're ready, we'll take back our land. I mean, Bowser never wins. Amirite?!" Mario yells!

"I guess you're right, Mario. Besides, it can't be getting any worse than this." Peach giggled.

"Wait 'til he starts snoring." Luigi joked. "It's like a tractor."

"I've heard it." Peach giggled again.

"We've all heard it." Yoshi piled on. Friends, how many of us?!

They all get up and walk together to figure out what to do next. Their planning lead to landing safely, which lead to building stable homes, which lead to a stable colony. Because you see, our story does not begin with a war, but with a success story. But now, the real challenge is here. E. Gadd returns, and has the best way of infiltrating the main land, and Bowser territory. And maybe, just maybe a prophecy will give them hope.

-End-

* * *

Damn, that was effort. I mean, around 3500+ words. I think that is enough for a prelude, don't you?! So, I will explain some things for chapter one, during the actual, uh…introduction, but if you are confused or anything, hit me up. Don't worry, I take criticism with a grain a salt. I haven't played a game of Mario in a while, so I've kinda lost touch of the characters personalities. AND YES, I know Yoshi doesn't speak a word of English, I don't care. As cute as he is, I can't be assed to learn all his speech!

Oh, and sorry about all the jokes again. I find it enjoyable, and I will stop at request, but… never mind

Now all y'all have a nice night, day, evening, whatever people! Peace!

Also, I can't think of a 'good' name for this, so any help would be lovely! Cheerio!


End file.
